Why Does This Happen?
by 1Aryana
Summary: A meeting as children, then no contact for years, have they forgotten each other? What will happen when they are reunited? But will the Gods let them be and let whatever may happen, happen? Has OC and OOC. All fanfiction has OOC though.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello everybody! Another story got out of me! I'm so happy! Hope you enjoy reading. Make sure to review!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

"Hey! You should come play with us! We need another player."

The visitors looked up to see a group of kids playing with a ball. One that looked to be the leader of the group was looking at them expectantly.

The two children looked up at their mother, the boy gripped tighter onto her, while the girl spoke to her.

"May I mother?"

Her mother nodded and kept walking, making sure the boy kept up with her. The girl ran over to the group of kids.

"What are you playing?"

"Soccer, you can be on my team. You know how to play right?"

"Yes. My name's Risitka by the way. Risa for short."

"Sasha. Come on, let's play!"

Risa was about to run after the ball with the rest of them when she noticed a boy sitting alone on a swing nearby.

"What about him? Isn't he going to play?"

"Not him!"

"Why not?"

"He's a monster. You better stay away from him or he'll kill you too."

"How is he a monster?" she looked back at him, "Who is he?"

His name is Gaara, Gaara of the Sand. He's dangerous. It's best not to go near him."

"You said kill me too, what do you mean by that?"

"He killed his Uncle, the only one that was really nice to him. That's how he repays kindness!"

"The only one?"

"Duh, no one else would go near him. He's a monster!"

"Really?" she seemed lost in her thoughts, "Well, then, I'm going to go talk to him. Maybe he wants to play with me."

"He is not playing with us!"

"I heard you say that earlier, that's why I said play with me, not with you." with that, she walked away.

"Hello!"

He glanced at her before looking away.

"Do you want to play catch? Oh, I don't have a ball." she looked around before picking up a rock, "This'll work! We just can't throw it real hard, okay?" she smiled at him and he looked up, shocked.

Before he could say anything though, "Well, if she likes playing with rocks so much, then she should have some more!" the ring leader of the group of kids said as they all picked up some rocks. Risa turned just in time to see them start throwing them at her.

"Waaa!" she shouted, ducking away and covering her head with her small arms. The kids kept pelting her with rocks, some of them cutting her, others leaving behind angry marks on her skin when they hit her hard enough. Gaara watched as her blood hit the ground.

_"They're hurting her, because she was talking to __**me**__"_ he put his hand up, making a wall of sand come between her and the rocks. She didn't move until she heard the kids screaming.

"He's mad!"

"Run!"

She looked up, wondering what made them stop their assault and why they were running away, but her view was blocked by sand. Shocked, she looked over to Gaara, who still had his hand up, protecting her. He was staring after the kids, and as soon as they were out of site, he looked over to Risa. He noted her shocked face grimly, letting down the sand wall and sitting back down.

"_I shouldn't have done anything. Now she will hate me too."_ Gaara thought to himself.

He didn't notice Risa get up, or as she walked toward him, so it was a complete shock to him when he suddenly felt two small, thin arms wrap around him.

"Thank you. They weren't being very nice." He didn't answer her, wondering why she had spoken to him again, let alone **hugged** him. No one ever hugged him, everyone was either too afraid, or hated him too much. So why…?

His thoughts were cut off as she pulled away, picking up her original rock. "Well? You never answered if you wanted to play or not." Gaara just stared at her as she held out the rock. After waiting for a while, her face fell, and of all the things she could do, she apologized.

"I'm sorry. You probably don't want to play with me. I'm sorry for bothering you." she dropped the rock and began to turn away. She stopped when a small, yet surprisingly strong, hand grasped her wrist, effectively preventing her from leaving, at least in mind. She looked back at him, curious now, hadn't he just rejected her in a way? Her eyes widened and her curiosity grew as he gestured towards where the group of kids had been playing. She didn't move, even though he had let go of her, as the ball that they had been playing with was held out to her, having been brought to him by the sand. After waiting for her to take the ball, Gaara looked up at her, straight into her questioning eyes.

"It works better than a rock." he said quietly, turning away.

Risa smiled and took the ball from him, "True, but it also works better if you're standing up."

He smiled slightly as he stood up, barely catching the ball as she threw it at him. They tossed the ball around for a while longer before Gaara looked up.

"It's late. You should probably go."

"Why? Aren't you having fun?"

"Yes, but, someone will be worried about you. Besides, you need to sleep."

She looked at him, her head cocked to the side, "No one will be worried about me. I've wondered off before, and didn't find my brother or mother for days. I can take care of myself pretty well. And no, I don't need to sleep. I hardly ever do."

Gaara looked up at her, a wondering look on his face, "Are you sure?"

"Yes. My family has probably all ready started home. They probably aren't even in Sunagakure anymore." She smiled at him and threw the ball high enough up that they both lost sight of it. She looked back at him, still smiling and her arms stretched out. He looked at, shocked that she had said that her family had left her happily. He was about to ask about it when the ball fell back down, straight into her waiting arms. She held it out to him.

"And you? Shouldn't you go home? Isn't your family worrying? Don't you need to sleep?"

"I don't sleep. And no, they would rather me never to come back. To die."

Risa studied him, watching the sad expression on his face. It both angered and grieved her that people would do that too him.

"Why can't you sleep?"

He knew something like this would come, "I'll show you. Throw a rock at me, aim to hurt me."

"What?! Why?"

"I won't get hurt."

She slowly stooped to the ground and picked up a rock, watching him the entire time. She stood up and shot him a questioning look, and, when he nodded, threw it at him, making sure to not throw too hard. Gaara couldn't watch her reaction as a wall of sand came up to protect him. When it lowered he could see her speculative face.

"The demon Shukaku is inside me. I'm a monster." He didn't look at her as he said this, he didn't want to see her hate him and be scared of him. Again, she shocked him with her reaction.

"So? That doesn't make you a monster."

Gaara looked up at her, shock and confusion written all over his face.

"You don't know. I am a monster. I can't help it. I've even killed people. I hurt people whether I want to or not." He had to make her understand, or else she'd be hurt.

"That doesn't make you a monster. If you don't want to hurt them, then you're not a monster."

Gaara laughed, a cold laugh, "Yes it does. I could kill you right now, and you wouldn't be able to stop me."

"No, you couldn't. And you wouldn't."

"I don't always have a choice in that."

"There is always a choice."

"You're really stubborn."

She smiled, "I know. But if you want to, attack me. I bet you that I'll be fine."

He stared at her, not able to believe her words, "You can't be serious. Why would you want me to kill you?"

"You won't kill me. I'll be fine. Please Gaara? I threw the rock at you when you asked me to."

He stared at the ground before looking up at her, "Are you sure?"

"Yes." she crouched down.

"All right." He called up the sand, and, without a warning, struck out at her quickly.

When the sand cleared, Risa was nowhere to be seen.

"_I, I killed her. She was nice to me and I killed her. I really am a monster."_ he looked away, not wanting to see her blood on the ground. He turned around and looked straight into Risa's dark eyes, grinning at him.

"See? I told you I'd be fine."

He just stared at her, not able to think of anything to say. She bopped him in the gut.

"I'm faster than your sand. Having a demon inside of you doesn't make you a monster, playing with me is proof of that. Besides, if all demons and people associated with them were monsters, then I would be one too." she suddenly smiled at him, "We could be monsters together! Grrr!!" she laughed at her own lame joke.

"What do you mean? How are you a monster? You're too nice for that."

"So are you."

"Can you just answer the question?"

"I suppose I could." she sighed and looked around to make sure there was no one else there. There wasn't of course, it was very late into the night by then.

"Well, I'm not exactly human. You are more human than I am. I kind of knew about Shukaku before told me, because I can hear and see him."

"Not, human? What are you talking about? You look human."

"Well, you don't look like a monster."

"That doesn't count. You never told me how you're not human."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"And you called me stubborn. Fine. Um, well, my father is human, but my mother isn't. Me and my brother are twins and are both half-breeds because of it."

"What's your mother then?"

"I'll only tell you if you don't hate me."

"I'm won't hate you."

"All right. My mother is a demon. That makes me a half-demon. There's kind of more to it than that, but I can't really explain it." Risa went silent, waiting for Gaara's reaction.

"_Is he going to hate me now? Admit that I'm the monster over himself? Be angry? Afraid?"_

Gaara stood there, processing what he heard. He couldn't believe it, she just seemed so, normal, so frail and innocent, so, human. He looked up into her guarded expression and decided it didn't matter.

"Well, it looks like we need another ball. We lost the other one." He smiled up at her and watched as her face changed into happiness. They began tossing rocks to each other until the sun came up. As soon as the village started to rouse, Risa admitted that she had to leave; she had to catch up with her family. She hugged him again and began to run out of the village, she was soon out of site. Gaara sat back down on the swing and smiled at the rock in his hand.

* * *

**Okay! Don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay People! I'm back! Hope you all liked the prologue and you all reviewed. You all had a good Thanksgiving right? Don't forget to review this chapter too!**

**

* * *

**

Outside Konoha:

"I wonder…"

A girl, dressed all in black with red ties and extremely long black hair up in a red tie walked through the gates of Konoha.

"Stop! What do you think you're doing?"

"Obviously, I'm walking."

"Who are you?"

"In name or person?"

"Answer the question."

"My name is Risa. And if you would be so kind as to let go of me, I was headed to the Hokage's mansion."

"And what business do you have there?"

"I'm assuming you take me as a threat. Truly, if I was here as an enemy, would I be standing here talking to you?"

"That is not the point."

"Fine. I was going to ask if I could stay n this village, perhaps be a ninja. If refused, then I suppose I will go on to a different village and ask there. Does that answer your questions?"

"Almost, just to be sure, we'll have you escorted there. Don't try to get away."

"Of course." she answered them, amused.

Risa was led to the Hokage by two ANBU. Once there, one of them went in to tell him that she was there, wanting to become part of the village, and a ninja. After waiting a while, which seemed too long to Risa, he came back out and said that he would speak with her. Risa walked inside the office, the door closing behind her.

"So. You wish to become a ninja of this village."

"Yes."

"Why should I let you do that? I know nothing about you. How can I be sure that you are not here to destroy this village?"

"You can't. If you wish to know me more, ask. I will tell you. If there are any tests you want to give me to prove that I will not turn against you or the village then do so. If you wish to prove my worth, well, I believe that I can handle that." she grinned, not the nicest grin, but not meant to scare.

"All right then. What is your full name?"

"Risitka Lunare."

"Why do wish to become a ninja of this village?"

"This village seems to be one of the best. I find ninjas fascinating."

"What are you likes?"

"Fighting and meat."

"Okay. What are your dislikes?'

"Moths, vegetables, my friends being harmed, and people that hate me for no definite reason."

"Any hobbies?"

"Practical jokes."

"An other hobbies?"

"Throwing items."

"Throwing what?"

"Nothing of importance."

"I am going to have you speak with Ibiki. He will then tell me what has been said, and I will make my decision. The ANBU will lead you to a room where he will be."

"All right." she turned and left. The ANBU led her to a secluded part of the mansion, if it was even the mansion anymore. They pointed to a door and waited for her to go in before settling down to wait.

"You are Risitka Lunare?"

"Risa."

"I was told otherwise."

"You were told correctly. But do not call me such."

"All right then. Sit down and we will begin"

Risa sat down and watched him.

"Full name."

"Risitka Lunare, although I believe you had all ready known that."

"Age."

"Take a guess."

"Answer the question."

"You tell me how old I look, and I'll tell you how old I am."

"Fifteen at most."

"Close. I am almost eighteen."

"Home village."

"None that you would have ever heard of."

"Can I have the name anyway?"

"Home."

"Is that the actual name?"

"No, but I can't really tell you, especially since it's not really a village. That, and it's not in a language you have heard of."

"Skills?"

"Name some and I'll tell you."

"Cooking?"

"Cooking what?"

"Food."

"Meat."

"Fighting?"

"I like that."

"In regards to fighting, are you more hand to hand, mid-range, or long-range?"

"Depends on the opponent."

"Why don't we try this differently." Ibiki did some fast hand signs and caught Risa in a genjutsu. In the genjutsu Ibiki tried to get more answers from her.

"Are you planning on turning any information about Konoha to any of our enemies?"

"Is there a reason you put me in this genjutsu? Last I knew, this was not an interrogation."

"You weren't answering the questions."

"I answered everything."

"You were being vague."

"You weren't being very specific. Now, if you don't mind, I'm sick of the genjutsu." Risa moved her hand and the genjutsu vanished.

"Just so you know, genjutsu does not work on me. Unless I let them of course." she smiled at him.

"What questions would get the best answers from you?"

"That depends on what you wish to know. Although, the question of who I am and what I want and doing here, usually works."

"All right. All of those questions."

"What questions?"

"Who are you? Why are you here? What do you want?"

"One at a time, please."

"Fine. Who are you?"

"Risitka Lunare. Risa for short."

"Why are you here?"

"To become a member of this village and a ninja."

"What do you want?"

"To protect those I care about. To defeat those that threaten them. To prove that I am worth being my mother's daughter and my brothers twin. To become friends with others, and to become stronger. To learn genjutsu and ninjutsu if possible."

"So you don't know any jutsu at all."

"I wouldn't have come here to learn to be a ninja if I all ready knew"

"Why do you want to be a ninja?"

"To become stronger, and be able to protect those I care for, proof for my family, and because ninjas are fascinating."

"Have you ever killed a anyone before?"

"Anyone human?"

"I don't mean animals."

"Do you mean human or demon then?"

"Either one."

"Both." he paused.

"Just what are you?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because no human can kill a demon unless they are a ninja, and you have all ready stated that you are not."

"True. I'm half demon." Ibiki blinked.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No. Most people would not simply give away that kind of information."

"I thought I was supposed to be completely honest"

"You are, we need to know this. But most people wouldn't have told us so soon. They would fear of our reaction."

"Well, Obviously I am not most people. Besides, I've had to deal with peoples reactions forever, I don't really care that much anymore."

"Wait here." Ibiki left the room.

Risa waited there for a while. Eventually she stood up and walked around the small room. Getting extremely bored she began to jog laps around the room. It soon turned into full blast running. The door opened and all the Hokage and Ibiki could see was a slight blur around the room. They couldn't see Risa until she slowed down to a stop right in front of them, looking as calm as always with that slight smile on her face. Her face turned more serious as she recognized the Hokage with Ibiki.

"Hokage?"

"Ibiki has told me everything you said. Is everything you have stated correct and true?"

"Yes."

"Including genjutsu not being able to work on you?"

"Yes."

"Would you mind if I had someone test that out?"

"Go ahead."

"Tomorrow for that then. Now, Is it true that you have killed before?"

"Yes."

"And that you are half demon?"

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

"Demons don't usually wish to become ninjas. Nor do they not wish to harm the villages."

Risa's eyes turned ice, "You haven't met many demons then. Not all are like such. Obviously I have no desire to destroy the villages, else I should have done so all ready. I doubt it would be terribly hard to get out of here."

"Is that so?"

"I believe it to be."

"All right then. Ibiki?"

Risa saw Ibiki swiftly aim a fist toward her stomach, and she felt it when it hit. She felt as she flew across the room and smacked into the wall. She even felt it as she hit the ground. She did not dodge the punch, nor did she straighten herself out so as to not hit the wall. She didn't even catch herself. She always had been bad at telling whether people were aiming to hurt her, testing if she would harm them, or seeing how strong she was.

"If you couldn't dodge that, then you probably won't be able to get out of here. If you do, meet me in my office. This is not a death match, so don't get close."

Risa watched as the Hokage left before looking to Ibiki and the four ANBU now blocking the way out.

"_I suppose it wouldn't be fair to go through the walls, would it?"_

She decided to just go through them. She didn't have to kill them to get past them. Before they had a chance to do anything other than turn and their eyes widen, she was behind them, grinning.

"Looks like I got past you. Goodbye." she left for the Hokage's office, surprising him when she opened the door.

"Well? I made it here."

"True. I have made a decision about your staying here and being a ninja of this village."

"Really? Am I allowed?" her eyes lit up as she said this.

"I will allow you to stay in this village. As well as train as a ninja, but there are conditions."

"Conditions?"

"Yes. If you do not abide by them, you will immediately be labeled as a rogue ninja and a criminal."  
"What are the conditions?" she could barely hide the suspicion in her voice as her eyes became wary.

* * *

**Well, that's all for now. Hope you're all enjoying my story!**

**Review!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Another chapter! I was threatened to get this chapter and the last chapter up, so apparently death threats can work on me! Hope you all have reviewed the last chapter(s)! If you haven't, there's a thing called a back button and then a lovely little button labeled REVIEW. Okay? Good! Action!**

**

* * *

**

The Hokage stared at her before answering slowly, trying to judge her reaction. Sadly, she had composed herself by then, "The first condition is you become a special ninja of this village, much like ANBU, but reserved for what they can't handled without many ninjas, unless they are all busy. You may be called out for missions at any time, no matter the rank. You are not allowed to actually fight any of the other ninja; you must always show restraint and control. If you have any questions, please ask them now."

Risa thought about it before answering, "That's fine, but you have yet to tell me what I should do to become a ninja. For instance, do I have to go to the academy? Do I get put on a team? Or do I simply train with the ANBU?"

"No, you will not be sent to the academy, but Iruka will teach you for a while before I may assign you to a team. You will be watched over for a while until I can put my trust into you. The adults in the village will be notified of what you are, but the children and genin will not. Any more questions?"

"No."

"Agreed then?"

"Yes. Thank you."

He smiled and nodded before turning to an ANBU standing near, "She will be staying in the same apartment building as Naruto. You will escort her there. Both of you are dismissed."

"Yes Hokage-sama," he turned to Risa, "come along."

He walked out of the room and shut the door behind them. Risa heard another ninja enter through the window and their conversation.

"I want you to inform the adults in the village that Risa is a half demon. Do not inform the genin or the children. Tell Iruka that he will be teaching her when he is not teaching his students as well."

"Okay." Risa then heard the ninja disappear.

The ANBU led her to a more remote part of town, making his way to what was soon to be her new home. She followed behind him silently, memorizing the way and watching the people make their way through their day. They soon reached an apartment building and were about to walk inside when a streak of orange and blond ran straight into them. The boy fell backwards while Risa and the ANBU caught themselves easily.

"Ow! That hurt, dattebayo!" the boy said loudly, looking up at the two.

Risa laughed lightly and went help him up. As she pulled him up she noticed his headband. The boy was a ninja.

"Thanks! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the future Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village! Dattebayo!"

"Really? I'm Risa. I'm new here." she didn't even try to keep the amusement out of her voice. He was terribly clumsy and erratic, although his chakra was amazing, demonic even.

"Cool!"

"Naruto. She is going to be your neighbor. You can show her there." the ANBU gave Risa the key and left.

"So, you're going to be my neighbor huh?" he said with a big, goofy grin on his face.

"Looks like it." Risa kept looking at the walls, thinking about everything and nothing at all.

"You don't talk much, ne?"

Risa smiled slightly at him, "Depends on whom I'm speaking to. I don't really know you, so no. It seems you talk to everyone a lot though."

He laughed, "Yeah! Number One Hyperactive Ninja, that's me! Well, let's see, about me. Well, I like ramen and is the future Hokage and, and, and, um, that's me!" he grinned at her.

"Okay?"

"See? Now you know me! What about you? Do you like ramen? Where are you from?"

"Well, I doubt I like ramen even close to as much as you do. What do want to know about me?"

"Yeah, not many people like it that much! Here's your place, right next to mine! I don't know, anything really."

"Thanks. Well, I don't really have much to say." she unlocked her door and entered a room that was almost empty. She went through the rooms and found a bathroom and a bedroom, with the bed included, a kitchen, and then she was back in the living room. They weren't really small at all. Definitely not what she expected. She really didn't think that there would be a bed there at all, or cushions in the living room. Her shock must have shown on her face because Naruto commented on it.

"Something wrong? They're not the best apartments, but they're not the worst either. Do you not like it? Hey! I could let you borrow some of my stuff until you get some money for your own, dattebayo!" he headed towards the door and was about to leave when Risa caught his arm.

"I'll be fine."

"But this place is so boring!"

"It's just a place to live."

He looked at her strangely, as if he didn't understand something like that.

"Okay, what do you do in your apartment other than eat and sleep really?"

"Well, I can train some in there, and if I ever wanted, my friends could visit!"

Risa stood there for a while before sighing; "I don't think people are going to be coming to visit me, so there's no point."

"What are you talking about?! Of course people will! I will, dattebayo!"

She had to stop herself from laughing, "Maybe, but I really don't need anything else in here. I probably won't be in here often enough for it to matter. I need to find someone anyway."

"Really? Who? I can show you!"

"Um, his name is Iruka."

Naruto's eyes widened, "Iruka-sensei? Why do you need to find him? I know where he is, come on!" he grabbed her by the wrist and proceeded to leave her apartment.

"Can you please let go of my wrist?"

Naruto did and looked at her with a question in his eyes. Risa sighed lightly.

"I was told to find him, but I don't think I have to right now. I would like to know who he is though."

"Okay! Hey! You should meet everyone then!" he paused when his stomach growled, "First we should get some lunch! Come on, I'll pay for you, you can pay me back later, dattebayo!" with that he raced off to what she guessed was a place to eat, most likely a ramen stand. Risa followed him to a ramen shop called Ichiraku's. She was hoping that he would listen to her when she told him not to pay for her. It was stupid, she didn't want to use his money, and she didn't need to eat for a couple days more. Of course, if she told him that, she would have to tell him she was a half demon, and then he would probably hate her. She couldn't have that, especially since many of the adults in the village were staying away from her and shooting glares when they thought she couldn't see. She saw Naruto sit down and went up to tell him not to buy her anything.

"Naruto."

"Yeah?"

"You don't have to buy me anything."

"Nope, don't have to. I'm going to though. Don't worry about it, I can make up the money, and you can pay me back, dattebayo!"

"I'm not hungry Naruto."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Well, you probably will be later, so you might as well have some now!" was there no getting through that thick head of his?

"Hey Naruto! Who's your friend?" the shop owner interrupted her thoughts.

"Hey old man! This is Risa, she's new here!" Risa watched him glance at her in surprise. So he knew all ready too. Whoever that ninja she heard was, he's definitely quick about it. She was about to tell Naruto she had to leave when she saw him shrug very slightly and speak again.

"What'll you have today Naruto? And what about you Risa?"

"I'll have a large bowl of miso ramen with egg!" he turned to her, "What do you want?" **(I have no idea if that's something he would order.)**

She shook her head, "I told you, I'm not hungry."

"You want me to order for you?"

Risa sighed, defeated, "No, if you're going to get me something, make it small, okay?" she paused before adding, "I like meat the most, so?"

Naruto nodded happily, "She'll have a small bowl of the triple meat ramen!"** (I have no idea if there is such a thing.)**

"All right, coming right up!" the man turned away to make the ramen.

"_Strange, he doesn't seemed to mind what I am, just surprised that I was here. Although he didn't seem surprised I was here with Naruto."_ Risa was again interrupted in her thoughts, this time by Naruto.

"So, why are you in Konoha anyway? Where did you live before?"

"I'm hoping to become a ninja here. I've all ready spoken to the Hokage, that's why I'm supposed to meet with Iruka."

When he didn't say anything, she looked over at him. His mouth was hanging open and his eyes wide with surprise before he broke into a large grin, "Really? That's way cool! We'll be ninjas together, Oh wait, you have to go to the academy and then pass the exam to become a genin like me."

"No. I don't have to go to the academy. The Hokage said that Iruka will teach me for a while when he isn't teaching at the academy. Then, I might be put into a team."

"Hey! You could be on my team! Kakashi-sensei is always late, and is always reading those stupid books of his, and-" Naruto was cut of by a voice that Risa recognized.

"My books are not stupid."

"Ah! Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi turned to Risa, "You must be Risa, the Hokage told me about you. Hi."

"Hello." she turned back to the counter as their food was set down.

"_It's the ninja the Hokage was speaking to after I left. Interesting."_

"What, you didn't get any for me?" Kakashi had sat down on the other side of Naruto. He ordered something before turning to Risa, "Iruka is going to wait for you outside the academy in about fifteen minutes, okay?" he smiled under his mask and turned away to eat. Risa ate her ramen silently, noting the taste, before getting up to leave.

"Wait! I'm coming! I still have to show you where the academy is!"

"Naruto, she can probably find it herself. I need to talk to you."

"Really? What for?" he turned to Risa, "You sure you can find it by yourself?"

"I'll be fine." she turned away. _"Does Kakashi not want me near Naruto? Is this some sort of test? Damn it all! I need to know!"_ she quickly opened her mind and sought his out, she found it soon enough, and found out that he did need to talk to Naruto, they had a mission tomorrow. She quickly closed the link; she hated invading someone else's mind. She walked around for a bit, before ducking into an alley and then leaping onto the roofs. It was easier, and she found the academy right away. She decided that walking there would take too long and teleported herself there instead, ending up hidden behind a tree as her body changed back to normal from the wisps she had it turn into to get here. She saw someone with brown hair tied up and a scar across his nose walk out and look around. Figuring it was most likely Iruka looking for her, she walked out to meet him.

* * *

**Cut! That's all for now you lovely little people. I don't know when I'll update, just like all my stories, there is no concrete path this will go. If you have something you would like to see in this story, any of my stories, or even want one made for you, review or message me. I f you don't, well, sucks for you!**

**Review for loves!**

**I give piece of banana bread to reviewers!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello to all the wonderful people out there! Okay, I'm done. I appreciate all reviews, even flames! I need something to roast my marshmallows. I've been sick lately and I absolutely HATE it! Gods, you'd think I'd be used to it by now. But I digress, on with the story!**

**

* * *

**

By the time Risa was almost next to him, the man saw her and waved at her before jogging over.

"You must be Risitka, I'm Iruka. Do you want to begin your lessons now?"

"Risa, not Risitka. Yes I would."

"Okay then Risa, follow me." he walked into the academy, dodging kids on the way, yelling at a few. She followed him to an empty classroom and stood there, unsure of what to do. He smiled at her and motioned for her to sit down. After she was settled he began on an explanation of chakra use and how by proper use you could even walk on water. Risa tried to pay attention, and she failed miserably. She stared out the window until an eraser hit her on the side of her head.

"Pay attention!"

"I'm trying to! I'm just not good at it. Can I walk around while your talking? That usually helps."

Risa could feel his annoyance, but he sighed and nodded. She got up and began to walk around as he continued the lecture.

By the time he was done it was dark out, and she had been hit three more times. She knew the main parts of the lecture and passed the quiz he had given her well enough, so he let her leave and headed back to his place. Risa decided to walk around and get to know where places were. She eventually came to the training grounds, where she found someone still training there.

"_Strange, it's fairly late out. Why would someone still be here?"_

She decided to not ask and walked away, determined to know where everything was by the night's end.

The sun was rising by the time she got back to her apartment. She quickly unlocked the door and stepped in, hoping to get in unnoticed. She sighed as she sensed someone approaching her, and didn't even react as she was tackled to the ground.

"Hello Naruto."

"Hey Risa, where were you all night? A ninja needs their sleep, dattebayo!"

"Not every ninja. Can you get off me?"

Naruto grumbled but jumped up, "So, what are you doing today?"

"That's my business, not yours."

"Nyah, you're just saying that 'cause you don't have anything to do!"

"Don't you have somewhere to be?"  
"Huh? Oh Yeah! I have a mission today! Later Risa!" he raced off. Risa shook her head and entered the apartment. She looked around and noticed that Naruto had left her a meal ticket to Ichiraku's. She shook her head and smiled. She almost wondered if it would be better to just tell him she didn't need to eat for at least two more weeks, maybe he wouldn't mind if she was half demon, after all, he almost was himself, with that chakra.

"_I feel like I know that chakra from somewhere, but I know I've never met him before."_

Dismissing her thoughts, she grabbed the ticket and headed back out, perhaps someone else would want it. Knowing Naruto, she knew he would insist she keep it for herself, she could always pay him back later after all. She smirked at the thought of paying him back, as if she actually needed and used the ticket herself. She enjoyed the way there was hardly anyone out at this time of the day, it was quieter, and there was no one glaring at her for something she couldn't control. She never did understand why people hated her for being half demon, she had never hurt them, she had never hurt anyone unless they were hurting someone else if she could help it. She bent down quickly and scooped up the cat that was running past, being chased by a girl with blond hair.

"Thanks. She's always running away from my neighbors."

"You're welcome." Risa handed her the cat, which didn't want to let her go.

"I'm sorry! She tore your shirt! Why don't you come to my place and we can fix that. I'm Ino by the way. I've never seen you around here before. Are you new?"

"Yeah, and you really don't have to fix my shirt, I can do it later."

"No way, it's my fault so I'm going to fix it."

"It's not your fault, the cat did it, not you."

"Well, if you really don't want me to fix that's fine, but I should repay you for helping out like that. Would you like something to eat?"

Risa groaned internally, "No, I'm fine."

"Okay. I know! I'll show you around and introduce you to people! Come on, I'll introduce you to my mom first." Ino motioned for her to follow and headed down the street. Risa sighed and followed, hoping that Ino's mother didn't mind half demons. She followed Ino to a flower shop where she was told to wait for a moment while Ino gave the cat back to the neighbor. When she returned she motioned for Risa to enter the shop and followed close behind, calling out that she was back. A woman came out and greeted them, hugging Ino and looking at Risa suspiciously.

"Mom, this is Risa, she's new here." Ino said, pulling away.

"Is that so?" her mom tried to act nice about it, but Risa could smell the disdain coming from her.

"Yeah, I was just going to show her around and introduce her to my friends. I'll be back later!" Ino grabbed Risa and left the shop. Ino led her all around the village, introducing her to Shikamaru, Choji, Tenten, Hinata, Kiba and Akamaru, which was strange to meet since Akamaru barked at her and Kiba gave her strange looks, Shino, Neji, whom Risa found interesting, and finally Lee. Risa recognized him as the boy from last night at the training grounds.

"Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto are on a mission right now, but you can meet them when they come back."

"I've all ready met Naruto. We live in the same apartment building." Ino's eyes widened.

"Really? Wow, hey, maybe I could come visit, we'll be best friends!" **(I'm sorry if this is so not Ino, but it fit with the story.)**

"Strange, Naruto said something along those same lines."

"Well, anyway, now that you know many of the people, is there anything you would like to do?"

"What time is it?" Risa asked her suddenly, looking up at the sky.

"Um, it's about three-ten I think."

"I have to go, perhaps I'll see you tomorrow Ino, bye!"

As soon as there was no one around, Risa teleported herself back to the academy to meet Iruka. She couldn't believe she was late! She emerged from the trees and was relieved to see Iruka just walking outside to get her. He waved her over and when she got to him, he told her that they were going to do some practical training today. She instantly agreed, thankful to not have to sit around and try to pay attention. Iruka led her to the training hall in the academy, ignoring any glares that were aimed at Risa. Once there, Iruka proceeded to have her try out a variety of jutsus, including genjutsu. After failing miserably at genjutsu, and getting some progress on a few ninjutsu, Iruka decided to try something different. Calling her over he explained how he wanted her to try and control her chakra better, and then took her back outside to the edge of the trees. To help with it, he decided to do what Kakashi did with Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. He made her walk up a tree with only her feet. She did it easily. He then made her walk up with shoes on. She couldn't do that as well. They spent the rest of the day on it.

By the time the sun had set, Risa could still only make it up halfway before falling back down. Iruka told her they would continue tomorrow, and to meet him here at three-fifteen. She watched as he left. She sighed and glared at the trees.

"I suppose there's no chance of you helping me with this."

"Now, now, young one, that would not be very fair, would it?"

"Considering how I wasn't raised as a ninja, it's perfectly fair."

The branches of the tree shook, "No, you will get it, young one. You are not known for giving up, even when everyone else has."

It was quiet now, leaving an aggravated Risa standing there. Eventually she ran off to the training grounds, not caring if someone was there or not. She was going to be able to climb trees with chakra, and she was going to do it before meeting Iruka tomorrow.

She found Lee there again, but this time she didn't leave. Instead, she walked right past him to the trees at the edge. She summoned her chakra and began to climb. After falling for the second time, she sensed Lee behind her.

"Is there something you need?"

"I was just watching this youthful display of commitment! Would you like a training partner?"

"No. I'm fine."

"What is this?! Such unyouthfullness is coming from you. Training by one's self is…" Risa tuned out the rest of his speech, only catching the occasional word like "springtime", "youth", and "commitment". All in all, it was a pointless speech to her. She began to try and climb the tree again. She made it a ways up before losing the control she had, not wanting to fall back down to where Lee was, she instinctively clawed into the tree and flipped up. She landed on top of the tree, wondering what to do now. She wasn't going to go back down until Lee was gone, and besides, she liked it up here. An hour later she watched as Lee left the training grounds, still looking about to find her. Hopping down, she resumed her training. By the time the sun was rising, she had just barely made it to the top of the tree without losing control of her chakra. She smiled at the top, wanting three-fifteen to come sooner.

"You see? We knew you could do it."

"Yeah, it was still irritating though."

"Perhaps. Could you now fix the hole you made?"

Risa smiled impishly and went back down to the middle of the tree where she had begun to fall when Lee was there. She quickly repaired the hole.

"You know, if anyone here saw me talking to trees, they'd most likely think I was crazy."

"Yes, but they also do not even try to speak with us. It is amazing how humans do not speak to spirits often."

"That may be a good thing, not all spirits are nice. Many will attack them."

"You still speak to them."

"It doesn't bother me, I can deflect most of them if they attack."

"Perhaps, but rest now, your day will be busy later, young one. You will need to feed soon as well." The tree stilled and silenced filled the area. Risa rolled her eyes and jumped into the tree again, making sure to be hidden by leaves and branches before settling down to observe the village, and to rest.

* * *

**Okay! I know this one isn't as long as the other chapters, but you can just deal with it. Review, flame, I don't care. Flames that have no value, as in they don't tell why you don't like the story, will be used for cooking. Ja ne!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Okay, I'm starting to really like this story, even though I have close to no reviews. T_T Oh well. I just realized that I never put a disclaimer for this story, so here; my disclaimer for every story I ever post will be on my profile. Reviews will be huggled, flames will read, and if there is nothing in the flames that states how the story could be improved, then they will be used for burning other stuff. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Risa was jerked out of her rest by people yelling and fighting below her. Realizing she was above the training grounds in Konoha, she settled back down and opened her mind to figure out who was down there. She found that she didn't know two of them, but one was Kakashi, and the other, she assumed, was Naruto. Apparently they weren't on a very long mission, it couldn't have been out of the village, and if it was, then it had to have been close by. Making sure to stay hidden, Risa watched as they trained. Kakashi was putting them through some kind of exercise. After watching them for a while, she figured out that it was something to make them work together. In a way, it was almost like a deadly scavenger hunt. Eventually, with much effort on their parts, seeing as how they couldn't seem to all work together without arguing, they managed to get the 'prize'. As Naruto held it up happily, Kakashi walked over to him.

"That was terrible. Maybe you all should try to work together more. If you were on an actual mission and preformed like that, you would all be dead."

"Ah! Come on Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto whined.

"Anything else any of you want to say? Observations of any kind?"

Naruto shook his head, the girl said that it was mainly Naruto's fault, and the other boy did nothing.

Kakashi sighed, "I'm amazed you've all survived this long. All of you failed to notice that we are being watched."

"What?!" Naruto and the girl yelled.

Kakashi shook his head again, "Risa, I want you to come down here."

Without a sound, Risa jumped down from the tree, landing right in front of Naruto.

"Hey Risa!"

"Hello Naruto."

"Is there a reason you were watching us?"

"No. I was resting in the tree when you started actually."

"What? Why would you do that? Why didn't you go back to your apartment?!" Risa ignored him.

"All right. If you have nothing else to do, why don't you spar with Sasuke?"

"But-"

"It will be hand-to-hand combat. Get ready."

"No." Risa looked at Sasuke, that was first thing she had heard him say.

"You don't have much of a choice. If you need help you can ask Naruto or Sasuke. Risa, you don't mind if you are outnumbered, right?"

"Not at all. But I'm not sure if I'm allowed to fight them."

"Don't worry about it. I'll talk to the Hokage for you."

Risa thought about it before she shrugged, "All right then. If I get in trouble though, it's your head." she smiled and took her place across the field.

Sasuke hn'd and walked to his spot. Kakashi grinned, it was about time he learned how to ask for help and work with others.

"Begin." he jumped into the same tree Risa had been in. Risa didn't move, waiting for Sasuke to make the first move. When he didn't she cocked her head slightly before grinning.

"If you don't come to me, then I'll come for you." with that, she disappeared. All Sasuke could see where she had been was wisps of black. He looked around quickly, only to be kicked in the side and thrown across the field.

"Kakashi?"

"Yes?"

"I think it would be slightly more fair if he was allowed to use jutsu."

"But you can't."

"I know this, that doesn't mean that he shouldn't be allowed to."

"If it's okay with you, then fine. Sasuke, you can use anything to defeat her, including your teammates."

"Hn." he had gotten back up by now and charged at her without any type of warning, performing hand seals as well. Before he was at Risa he let loose the jutsu, releasing huge flames aimed at her. She smirked and disappeared again, knowing hand-to-hand combat didn't include retaliating to his attack the way she would. She appeared behind him, landing another hit before vanishing again. This time, she stayed unseen. Even Neji, with his eyes, wouldn't be able to see her right now. Although, she had heard that the sharingan could, but from what she had seen of Sasuke, he couldn't do it. Sasuke was up again, trying to sense her. Smirking (as well as someone without a physical form could), Risa came up behind him and materialized, he sensed it right away, but she was faster. She kicked him again, and then ran after him, kicking him before he could land. She was almost playing volleyball with him. Eventually ending her little 'game', Risa jumped away and let him hit the ground. He was not in the best shape. Not only had he not managed to land even one hit, either because of her speed or her disappearing (which sometimes could be counted as the same), he had also found out the hard way how strong she was. Unfortunately for him, she was hardly even using half strength, not including demonic abilities. Sasuke refused to give in though, and proceeded to charge at her again. Risa didn't even care enough to pay attention, deciding to let him land at least one hit. Besides, it was far more interesting to watch Kakashi hold Sakura back, and even Naruto. Sakura was seething about how Risa had hurt 'her' Sasuke-kun, while Naruto wanted to fight her as well. Risa only smirked when Sasuke landed a punch on her jaw. It was meant to send her flying, but she was getting bored of this game. Grabbing his wrist, she flung him around and onto his stomach. She then continued to twist his arms behind him and sit on him.

"Looks like you failed the exercise."

"Sasuke-kun! Get off of him!" Risa shook her head slightly, but jumped up, pulling Sasuke up as well. He glared at her and yanked away. Before he could get anywhere though, Kakashi came down and stopped him.

"Any reason you didn't ask your teammates for help?"

"I didn't need it."

"Apparently. Sakura, Naruto? Would you like to try?"

"Yes, dattebayo!"

"All right then, same rules. Begin."

Risa sighed and jumped the other side of the field again. Naruto immediately charged. Risa dodged him, only to become face-to-face with another Naruto. This wasn't some clone. _"A shadow clone?! How?!"_ She continued to dodge him, wondering which one was the real Naruto. _"Oh well. I guess there is only one way to find out."_ Without losing her momentum, Risa spun around, and kept spinning with both her arms out. It was crude, but effective. By the time she stopped, most of his clones were gone. He launched at her again, wasting no time in attacking. Risa jumped over him, spinning and effectively hitting all but three Narutos.

"I won't give up, dattebayo! Sakura, come one!" he called out. Sakura was too busy making sure Sasuke was all right and everything and ignored him. Deciding to end this as painlessly as possible, Risa ran towards him at full speed. Within the second, she was behind the three. Kicking high, she managed to hit all of them, knocking them into each other. The last two clones disappeared, leaving only the real Naruto. She did the same thing she had done with Sasuke, pinning him to the ground with his arms twisted behind him, and sitting on him. Truthfully, her sitting on them didn't matter, since she was so light, it wasn't a hindrance, but holding their arms down mattered a lot.

"Get off!" Kakashi jumped down and signaled for Risa to let him go. She did so and helped him up, smiling.

"You did well."

"Hmph."

"_How cute, he's pouting."_

"I'll win next time, dattebayo!"

"Naruto, good job. The main point was to get you to use teamwork, and you at least tried. The other point was to see your strategy and how strong you are." He turned to Sakura, "Is there a reason you ignored your teammate Sakura?"

"Oh please, he's fine."

"That's not the point. If she was an actual enemy, you would all be dead by now."

"What about you Kakashi-sensei?"

"Hm? What about me?"

"Are you able to beat her?"

"Maybe. If she was an actual enemy bent on destroying us, maybe not." Sakura, Naruto and even Sasuke looked at him.

"What?! No way!"

"She's not even an actual ninja!"

"You said she can't use jutsu."

"That's right, she can't. At least for the exercise."

"Try it Kakashi-sensei!"

"Well, I think you should all get some rest. I need to see the Hokage anyway, and I believe Risa has to leave."

"Fine." Naruto grumbled and walked off. Sasuke and Sakura left as well after that.

"I'll be going now." Risa nodded and left as well, heading to meet Iruka, pleased with the day. She met up with him on time, and showed him that she could climb the tree now. He was surprised and then had her follow him back into the classroom. He let her walk around the classroom as he gave two lectures. He then had her sit down and take the tests over the lessons. After he graded them and told her she passed, he gave her a packet, a kunai, and a shurikan and told her to read through the packet and to practice throwing the kunai and shurikan. She grinned at him and left, actually going back to her apartment. She entered quietly, but apparently it wasn't quiet enough.

"Hey Risa!" Naruto waved from down the hall and jogged towards her, "You're a pretty good fighter! Where'd you learn to do that? And can you teach me?"

"No."

"What?"

"I can't teach you it. And I learned from my mother. She taught both my brother and I, we had training session where we would fight as if to kill."

Naruto was silent, making Risa uneasy, he was never silent, "Naruto?"

"Why would you fight to kill each other?"

"Never mind, Naruto. Leave it alone."

"But-"

"Naruto. Enough."

"Fine. So, what're you going to do now? Have you eaten yet?"

"No, I haven't eaten, and I don't intend to."

"What?! You have to eat! Come on! I'll get you something!"

"No Naruto! I really don't need it!"

"Why would you not need to eat?!"

"Never mind Naruto. I have to practice throwing, would you like to as well?"

"Okay!" They entered her apartment and designated a wall for throwing. Risa handed him the shurikan while she would throw the knife. She drew target on the wall, all different sizes and some hidden behind things. They practiced for about two hours before Naruto left. After she could hear him sleeping, she resumed. She wasn't very bad at this. Ninety-nine percent of the time she hit the bulls-eye. After quite awhile, she decided to leave the apartment, getting bored. She wandered around before ending up back at the training grounds. She was about to jump into the trees again when ANBU appeared.

"The Hokage wishes to see you."

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter! Wow, I just realized that most of this chapter was fighting, and against Team 7! Oh well, it suited it. Besides, Sasuke needed a good kick. ^_^ Just to be clear, I do not hate Sakura, that's just how she acts in the show, ignoring Naruto and fawning over Sasuke. Everybody REVIEW!!!!! Seriously, let me know people are at the very least reading this, otherwise I may not update anymore. I'll still write the story, just won't update it. Okay? Don't forget, REVIEW!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 5

**I'm back people! You all have better reviewed! Um, yeah. Not much to say here, so… on with the story?**

**

* * *

**

Risa followed the ANBU to the Hokage's office, knowing this was about her fighting against Sasuke and Naruto. _"Damn it! Kakashi said it would be fine! Oh, he is SO dead!"_ The ANBU motioned for her to go into the office, she sighed before slowly opening the door. The Hokage was sitting at his desk, facing away from her. It struck her how simple it would be to assassinate him like this, _"He must trust me to at least some extent." _He stood and began to speak, still facing the window.

"So, you fought Sasuke and Naruto today." It wasn't a question, "Did you even think of the consequences of that? I doubt it was a fair fight."

"I did go easy on them."

"That's not the point. You were not supposed to fight anyone in this village."

"I know. I apologize."

"Do you believe that apologizing is going to help?"

"In a mental form, yes. Otherwise, perhaps not."

"I am stopping any and all training of you. You may stay in the village as long as you cause no more trouble and cease anything pertaining to ninja activities." She didn't answer him, she couldn't. It was taking quite a bit to not hit something, anything, "You are dismissed."

She left his office and, using all of her self-control, forced herself to walk out of the building. Once out she paused and took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes again, they were black, with only flecks of red in them. Fast enough for no one to see, she released her wings and took off.

Back in the Hokage's office, Sarutobi had sat back down and sighed, still facing out the window.

"Sir? Hatake Kakashi is here to see you."

"Send him in."

"Morning. I was coming to tell you that Risa-"

"I all ready know that she had fought with your squad. Furthermore, I have taken all privilege from her of becoming a ninja."

"What?! No! Sir, I asked her to spar with them. It was a test for them on teamwork, as well as a way for me to see their abilities. I apologize for not informing you before hand, but it was kind of spur-of-the-moment."

"Is that so? All right then. Next time, make sure I know beforehand. I want you to go find her and tell her it's fine. She should meet with Iruka tomorrow as planned. And tomorrow your team has a mission. I'm sure you'll love dealing with Naruto on this one." Kakashi was handed a mission scroll. Reading it, he found out it was a D-ranked mission, if that. They had to spend a week doing chores for an old couple. Kakashi sighed; Naruto was going to have a fit. He left the office, dreading tomorrow, he could all ready hear Naruto's complaints in his head. He went straight to Risa's place, but she wasn't there. He was leaving when he bumped into Naruto.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei! What're you doing here?"

"I was looking for Risa. Have you seen her?"

"Not since last night. She was gone before I got up. Why?"

"If you see her, tell her I came by." He left before Naruto could ask any more. He tried to track where she had gone, but to no luck; her tracks ended outside the Hokage mansion. Strangely enough, it seemed as though she had gone straight up, but since she didn't climb anything, or jump onto a building nearby, he dismissed the notion. Risa watched him from above. She had gone high enough that she ended up on a cloud. Her wings still spread, she vented her rage on the cloud, eventually having to go to another one. She had started watching people below after demolishing three clouds. She watched as Kakashi tried to find her. He glanced up, but then shook his head and headed towards the training grounds. With the idea of ambush in her head, she followed him. Luckily, the training grounds were empty. Just as Kakashi was finishing his search there, she dive-bombed. She tucked her wings back in, deciding to not let him find out about that, and trusted the air resistance to cushion her fall. Kakashi was just about to leave when he sensed something. He looked around him and saw nothing. Then he looked up.

"What the hell?!" Risa crashed into him, tackling him and tying his arms behind his back and the nearest tree. Before he could protest or try to escape, she pressed a kunai to his throat.

"Do not move. I thought you were going to talk to the Hokage and make it so I didn't get into trouble for sparring with your students." She was shaking again. Kakashi didn't answer her, "Well? What do you have to say? Give me a good reason not to kill you. Having the village after me wouldn't be a good reason; I all ready know the consequences for killing you." She released some of the pressure on the kunai, watching the thin trail of blood caused by it.

"I just spoke with him. If you let me go, I'll tell you what he had to say." She sensed him trying to escape and released some demonic energy to keep him there. His eye widened and she put the kunai away and sat down a foot away from him.

"Well? What did he have to say?"

"You have to let me go first."

"Fine, but you won't be able to go farther than twenty feet in any direction." She let the chakra holding him there fade. He could get out of his bonds himself. He did so and ended up behind her; she didn't move, "You have yet to tell me."

"You better hope he doesn't catch wind of that little stunt, otherwise you'll be in the bingo book."

She shrugged, "What did he say?"

"He said it's fine, and you should meet Iruka tomorrow as planned. I just have to tell him ahead of time next time." She froze and dropped her perimeter.

"Did you get in trouble?"

"Of course. I seem to remember you attacking me."

"I meant by the Hokage."

"He gave me a mission for tomorrow."

"How is that punishment? Wait, let me guess, it's very low ranked and Naruto is going to throw a fit?"

"Something like that." She laughed and got up, stretched by bended over backwards and almost in half completely, her head going in between her legs.

"I think I'll go talk to him, after all, it was my fault as well." She smiled at him as she straightened and then disappeared just as Guy came into the clearing.

"Kakashi! My rival! How about it? Today we shall see who is better!"

Kakashi sighed, "I'm kind of busy, maybe later." He left before Guy could protest.

Back in the Hokage mansion, the guards let Risa into his office.

"Did Kakashi speak with you?"

"Yes."

"Then what did you need?"

"I was curious as to what mission Kakashi and his team have tomorrow."

"So, he told you about that. It's a simple D-ranked mission helping out an elderly couple for a week."

"Now I feel sorry for Kakashi. Is there any chance you could pull that mission back? I apologize for not thinking to inform you before I sparred with them. I should have done so. Perhaps you could give them a different mission? Maybe one that won't kill off Kakashi's hearing?" The Hokage looked at her, thinking. She stood still, not averting her gaze. He smiled.

"Perhaps I could. I want you to find Iruka and do tomorrows lesson today. Find Kakashi before that and tell him to come here. Dismissed." Risa nodded and smiled before departing. She immediately tracked down Kakashi. He was on a rooftop, reading.

"What are you reading?" She grabbed his book, "Wow Kakashi. I didn't know you read this stuff." He grabbed it back from her.

"Did you need something?"

"Hokage wants to see you."

"And why is that?"

"How would I know? I was told to find you. Besides, reading his mind didn't seem appropriate." She grinned impishly.

His eye widened, "You can read minds?"

"Of course. Oh, I forgot you didn't know. Sorry. I suggest you go, the old man's waiting." She left in wisps, leaving a confused and amused Kakashi. She reformed outside of the academy. Entering the place, she realized that Iruka would probably be with a class. Seeing another person, she asked where he was.

"Iruka? He's teaching right now, but it'll be lunch soon. Why?"

"I just need to speak with him." She turned to leave.

"Hey! You're Risitka, right?"

"Yes, why?"

"Just curious. I think it'd be fun to spar some time."

"I doubt that would be acceptable."

"Whatever, it's your choice. Later." He walked off.

"A bell sounded, and children ran out of the classrooms. Risa headed towards Iruka's class, but found it still in session. Iruka was giving out homework and had his back turned to the class. She watched with interest as three kids tried to sneak out. They opened the door and ran out, right into her.

"Hey! What's going on?"

"You know, I'm pretty sure you're supposed to stay until he says."

"Wha-?!"

"Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon! Get back here!" the three flinched and turned to see an angry Iruka glaring at them. He smiled at Risa as the group went back inside. She watched as he reprimanded them in front of the class before dismissing them. He motioned for Risa to come in after everyone had left.

"Thanks for that. Konohamaru's just like Naruto. Except maybe a bit more calm. What did you need?"

"Actually, the old man-, um, Hokage, said to have my lesson today instead of tomorrow."

"Really?" He shrugged, "All right. We can start now. There's only half a day of school, so I'm free. If that's okay with you."

"Of course."

"It's mostly lecture today, so you might want to get any restlessness out now."

"Can't I just walk around like usual?"

"No! You need to learn to be able to sit still and listen! If you were to briefed on a mission, you wouldn't be walking around the room!"

"All right. Can we try something else then? I want you just to quickly think of what my lesson is to be about. You know all of the information, right? You're not going to read it off?"

"Right."

"Okay then. Try it." After a minute, Risa opened her eyes again, "Okay, now give me the tests."

"What?! I haven't covered anything today and you expect me to test you on it?!"

"Yes. Humor me, please?"

"Fine." He gave her the tests and she filled them out. After about fifteen, twenty minutes, she handed them back. Iruka sat down and graded them. Risa watched his face grow surprised as he went through them all.

"How?! I didn't tell you any of this."

"I read your mind." He glanced sharply at her.

"Read, my mind? You can do that?"

"Yes, I can. I don't like to often, but it can come in handy."

"Well then, I suppose we can do another lesson if you want, get you into a team sooner."

"That'd be great. You don't mind if I read your mind then?"

"Not for this, just make sure not to any other time, okay?"

"Deal." She smiled and opened her mind again, seeking out the information needed. She quickly went through the tests and got up to leave.

"You could do another lesson."

"No thanks. I'm starting to feel bad for disrupting your time off. Besides, Kakashi's getting impatient waiting for you outside." Iruka blushed at her words and she grinned before leaving the building. Grabbing a stick, she threw it at the roof, hitting Kakashi on the head.

"That wasn't very nice Risa."

"Sneaking around waiting to ambush 'your dolphin' isn't either. Besides, I want to know what the Hokage wanted you for."

"Why should I tell you? After all, you did just hit me."

"I could hit you again too. Maybe tie you up and put a bow on your head with a note to Iruka?" Kakashi jumped down.

"No! I'll tell, I'll tell!" Risa smirked.

"Well?"

"It deals with you anyway. My mission got changed, thanks to you. My team now has to go on a two week-long A-ranked mission."

"A-ranked? Isn't that a bit high for genin?"

"Yes, it is. Naruto will be happy. You're coming too." Risa froze.

"_Did I just hear him correctly? I got assigned a mission with Kakashi and his team?"_

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. Let's hope nothing happens. You don't know any jutsu, and aren't allowed to use any demonic abilities, so you're stuck with hand-to-hand combat, same as my little exercise. You'll meet us at the gates in the morning, right after dawn. And if you don't mind, could you tell Naruto and Sasuke?"

"Sure. All ready talked to Sakura?"

"She was on the way."

"All right. Have fun." She smirked as Iruka walked out and saw Kakashi, instantly blushing. She left when his eyes flickered to her. She went back to her place and found that Naruto wasn't there. She checked the training grounds and found Sasuke though.

"Sasuke!" He glanced over before glaring and turning away, "Oh come on! I can't believe you're pouting. How stupid." She saw him tense in anger, "I have a message for you. You have a mission tomorrow. Meet everyone at the gates right after dawn." When she still didn't get any reaction, she went to the training log thing, picked it up, and jumped back to the other side of the field.

"If you want another fight, then I won't hold back."

"You were holding back last time? That's good; I was hoping you weren't that pathetic. Unfortunately, I'm not allowed to fight you, so you can have this back." She tossed the log at him. He ducked in time for it to fly over his head and land in its spot. When he looked back at Risa, she was gone. She headed toward Ichiraku's, deciding to check there. She looked in, but didn't see him.

"You want some ramen?"

"No thanks. Have you seen Naruto?"

"Yeah, you just missed him. He said something about training."

"Thanks."

"Come back soon!" She headed back to the training grounds, but he wasn't there. She checked the apartments, again, no luck. Then she went to the academy. He wasn't there either. She jumped into a tree to think.

"I believe it shall be simpler to either ask for assistence, or feel him out. You have the ability, why not use it?"

"Because I don't want to. I'm here to become a ninja, not be a monster."

"You let words affect you, and this is the result. Denying your nature. You are not a monster child, misunderstood, certainly."

"Mother and Brother have called me a monster even."

"They are wrong. Being a Goddess can take a toll, but does not make you a monster."

"I know that, Mother and Brother are not monsters, it's just me."

"One would argue that your twin is a monster. He certainly does not have as kind a heart as you."

"A kind heart doesn't matter. I control darkness and death, even lesser demons. I am a monster."

"You also control life! You possess the golden heart. Your brother controls fear, and uses it far more often than you, yet you say he is not a monster at all. Now, pull together and find the boy, he is just inside the forest." The tree pulled back, making her fall. She didn't say anything, just went in search of Naruto.

* * *

**There you go! Wow, that was pretty long. At least compared to the other chapters. I have a poll up by the way; you all should check it out! Don't forget to REVIEW!!!!!**


	7. 6: Training with Naruto

**Hello everybody! Did I surprise you with that last chapter? I hope you all Reviewed! On with this chapter!**

**

* * *

**

Risa didn't pay attention to where she was walking. She just kept going, going over her conversation with the tree spirit.

"_Would all the spirits say such?"_ She couldn't continue much more on the subject as she slipped and began to fall. Her eyes widened and her first thought was to grab onto something, but there was nothing to grab. She thought to open her wings, but didn't want anyone to see them. She had almost started contemplating using the shadows to help her, when a hand shot down and grabbed her. Naruto pulled her up and grinned.

"You need to watch where you're going here! Way too many pits to fall into, dattebayo!"

"Thanks. I was looking for you."

"Really? What for? Are you going to train with me?"

She shook her head at his hopeful face, "No, Kakashi sent me. You have a mission tomorrow, and need to meet everyone at the gates right after dawn."

"Yes! A mission! What is it? What do we get to do? What's the rank? I bet it's a super-special-secret-high-ranked mission! That would explain why I'm on it, dattebayo!" Risa put a hand over his mouth before he could say anything else.

"Stop. I don't know what it is, okay? I only know the rank, but I'm not going to tell you."

"Ah! Why not?!"

"I don't want to. I wasn't told to, so I'm not going to. Don't forget about it, okay?"

"No way! I won't forget! Hey, since you're here, why don't we train together?"

"Naruto, I can't."

"Come on! Just show me one move? Please?" He gave her a cute face. She sighed.

"One move Naruto, but that's it. Understand? And it won't be that much either. You probably won't be able to perform it."

"I will too!"

"I didn't mean anything by it. You're just not quite fast enough to perform it correctly or as efficiently. It will still be a fairly powerful move if you could get enough momentum for it."

"Just show me!"

"All right. In ten minutes I will be at the training grounds. If no one else is there."

"Deal! See you there!" He ran off. Risa shook her head.

"That is a strange child. You like him?"

"It's hard not to like him. What do you mean by strange?"

"Someone is coming, get up closer, and I shall tell you." Risa jumped into the tree just as Kakashi came in with Iruka.

"Kakashi-san? Why here?"

"Because no one else is here." He pulled Iruka closer and kissed him, pulling down his mask just enough to allow it. Risa watched this with her eyes wide. Quickly, she allowed the shadows to mask her and block out her view and hearing of anything that could happen. It also allowed her to speak to the spirit without them knowing.

"Well, that is interesting. Is that not your teacher and team leader?"

"I don't have a team."

"For the mission then?"

"Yes. Now, what were you saying about Naruto?"

"I had stated that he is strange."

"And I asked why. Are you going to tell me?"

"His chakra is not completely human. There is demonic chakra in him."

"Oh, I noticed that as well. Any idea as to why?"

"No. Perhaps this Hokage can help?"

"Maybe. Are those two still there?"

"Yes. I advise you not to look."

"Easy enough. I'll go around."

"Impossible without leaving the village."

Risa sighed, "Up then."

"Until next we speak then. The saplings wish you a good luck in your endeavors." The spirit presence faded, leaving Risa to figure out how to get out without informing Iruka and Kakashi of her being there. She shrugged and let the shadows engulf her before climbing to the top of the tree. She opened her mind to check for anyone else around, and quickly closed it once she got to Kakashi's mind.

"_I did __not__ need to know any of that."_

She shuddered and jumped, unfurling her wings once in the air. **(By the way, she couldn't teleport because she would've had to let the shadows down, and that would let Iruka and Kakashi know she was there.)** She headed to the training grounds, staying far enough above the village so as to not be seen.

"_Why can nothing go right and there not be anyone here?!"_ she screamed in her head when she saw Naruto all ready there, shooing off others. She sighed and started down, careful to avoid being spotted. She brought her wings back in and landed in a tree. She jumped down and was instantly spotted by Naruto.

"Risa! Over here! No one's here! You'll teach me that move now right?"

"Are you sure you want to Naruto? It's hard to learn, you won't get it right away. It could take weeks. Not to mention you need to raise your speed."

"Come on Risa! Teach me the move!"

"This is such a wonderful display of youth! What move are you learning?"

"Hi Guy-sensei! Risa was going to teach me an awesome move! Hey! Can you help me get faster? She says the main point is being fast!"

"Is it really? Well, I would like to see this move! Come on, show me! Give me your best shot!"

"No."

"Eh? What's this? Why not? I can handle it, don't worry about that!"

"I said no!"

"Such a lack of youthfulness! Why won't you?"

"I'm not allowed."

"Oh, that's right! Well then, I'll be right back! Don't start without me!"

"Where's he going?"

"I don't know. Teach me the move now! What is it? Does it have some awesomely cool name?"

"No. No name. But fine, let's begin. To start, I want you to-"

"Wait! I said not to start without me! The Hokage has generously allowed you to show me that move! Now, let's go!"

"What?! Did you ever think that maybe I didn't want to show you?"

"Hurry up! Let's see that high-speed move! Wait, what is it? Ninjutsu? Genjutsu? Taijutsu?"

"It would be Taijutsu."

"All right then! Let's see it! We could have a full-out sparring session after this!"

Risa sighed, "Fine, but don't blame me if you get hurt." Risa closed her eyes, imagining what she had to do in order to make it a bit more fair.

"_Naruto had expressed that Guy was faster than him, perhaps I don't have to slow it down extremely. No, I won't. He wanted to see it normally. I'll slow it down later while teaching Naruto."_ She opened her eyes again.

"Ready?"

"Yes! Let us see this high-speed move of yours!" She sighed again.

"Begin." She disappeared, this time only because of speed. She ended up behind him, grabbing his arm and using her speed and momentum, spun him around quickly. As he was spinning, she used the rest of her momentum to spin herself and drop down, tripping him. Once down, she pinned him with his own weight.

"That's about it. When fighting a real enemy, that would make the perfect opportunity to finish them off." She released him.

"Cool! Oh man, I can't wait to learn that! But, could you slow it down?"

"Well, that was a wonderful display of youth! I must perform it myself!"

"Okay, try it. Right now, against me. I won't block it so you will have a chance."

"Right now?"

"Yes. Try it as fast as you can. Don't lose your footing even once. If you do, I will attack and pin you down myself."

"All right!" Risa jumped back to the other side of the field.

"Naruto, jump into a tree and watch."

"Fine."

"I'll teach it to you after this." Naruto grinned and jumped into a nearby tree, "Begin."

"All right! Here I come!" He removed his weights and charged.

"_Interesting, he also has weights on him. That would be a reason for the speed."_ She watched him try to get behind her. She watched as he missteped and came close to stumbling. He righted himself easily, but she still had to follow through on her promise. She smiled and turned, catching his arm as he attempted his grab. She smiled wider, letting her pointed teeth show as she used his momentum against him and threw him down, pinning him for the second time.

"I told you not to lose your footing. Although, that was a wonderful example of the downside to that move. It can be easily turned against you. Besides that, the faster you are, and surer your movements, the more effective the move. Also it makes it hard to track. Try a crosshair effect while charging your opponent next time." She let him go. He stood up and gave her the thumbs up.

"Wonderful job! I'm amazed you were able to track my movements!"

"Naruto? Come down now."

"Right! What do you want me to do?"

"Try the move."

"Eh?! But, I don't even know how!"

"Weren't you watching?"

"Yeah, but I couldn't really see you when you did it."

"Then base it off what Guy did."

"But he did it wrong!"

"Naruto! Try it now, or don't do it at all!" Naruto grumbled, but took his place at the end of the field. He grinned again.

"I'll do it, dattebayo!"

"Begin." Naruto charged, zigzagging more than Guy had. He went as fast as he could, but it almost seemed slow to Risa.

"_Perhaps I should have him try training with weights?"_ she paid attention to Naruto, watching his movements closely. He stumbled twice, but since she hadn't said anything about turning against him, she stood still. He grabbed her arm and tried to spin her, not doing a very good job. He then dropped down and tripped her. He wasn't very fast at it, and she could think of many possible ways to avoid him and to send him flying. She let herself fall, and felt him land on top of her, dizzy."

"You're not supposed to land on me!"

"Eheh, sorry about that."

"You're impossible." She shoved him off to see Guy standing there.

"Why didn't you attack him? He didn't do better than I did!"

"You sound like you're pouting. I didn't say that if he messed up I would. I wanted to see how he would do performing it completely."

"So? How'd I do?"

"Honestly? Terrible. I had an idea though, if Guy wouldn't mind helping."

"Of course not! The spring of youth flows brightly through you two. I will make sure it stays that way! For the power of youth compels you!"

"All right then. I want you to train him."

"What?!" They both managed at the same time.

"Naruto, you need to be faster. Guy, you can help him with that. You two can start after your mission." She looked at Naruto, "You hadn't forgotten, had you?"

"No way! I wouldn't forget something like that!"

"All right then! I will see you two later! By the time you are back, I will have mastered that move! Farewell!" They watched as Guy left.

"You need to get going Naruto. It's getting late, and you need to prepare for your mission."

"Right! Hey, you should come get ramen with me! I'll even pay for you, dattebayo!"

"Naruto, no. I'm fine."

"You haven't eaten all day!"

"You don't know that."

"Your answer proved it!"

"Naruto, I don't need to eat."

"Why not?! You're not on some diet are you? Because even on diets you need to eat, dattebayo!"

"Maybe I'll tell you why someday, but not now, all right?"

"No."

"Sorry Naruto."

"I have to go. See you later." He left without looking at her. She sighed.

"Don't worry about him. He's an idiot." Risa turned around.

"Sakura, right?"

"Yes. I've been looking for you."

"Why?"

"I wanted to make sure you knew you were going on the mission with us."

"I know."

"I thought so. Do you know why?"

"Why do you want to know so badly?"

"Well, a team is normally made up of three genin and a jounin leader. I was just wondering why they included you as well. Not to mention you don't have to go to the academy. You seem to be getting a lot of special treatment."

"Shouldn't you be asking the Hokage about this?"

"You don't know then?"

"I don't think I have to explain myself. And besides, shouldn't you be getting home and preparing for the mission?"

"Fine, but one more question. Why didn't you tell Naruto you were coming with us?"

"Never thought to."

"All right. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Goodbye." Risa watched as Sakura left, almost wishing she had read her mind.

"You had best watch out for that girl for now dear."

"Ah, another wonderful round of advice from the ever-so-wise tree spirits."

"If you wish to not have us speak with you and give you advice, we shall not."

"Fine, I apologize, again."

"You shall never learn, shall you child?"

"Apparently not, but you still love me for it."

"Arrogant, as usual. Perhaps you would not be so if Naruto knew you spoke with us?"

"You won't do that."

"Then listen without the sarcasm. I still do not understand what the problem is with speaking with us."

"You remember last time."

"Those people knew nothing. They would fear their own shadows given the chance."

"Which, in a way, would be me. Shadow controller, remember?"

"Must you take such things so literally?"

"Perhaps. Now, why should I stay away from Sakura?"

"Could you not tell?"

"That she doesn't like me and is extremely suspicious?"

"That would be it. Perhaps making sure nothing may slip out to her ears would make your time here far simpler."

"Ah, but simplicity tends to avoid me. I'll talk to you when I return, I have to prepare for the mission too."

"If much trouble finds you again, send word, any of us will know." Risa rolled her eyes and walked away.

"When doesn't trouble find me?"

* * *

**Okay then! I hope you all liked that chapter! Don't forget about my poll! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!! I do not hate Sasuke! And I do not hate Sakura! I just think she would do that.**


	8. 7: Naruto, Kyuubi, and a Mission

**Hello again people! Again, I do not hate either Sasuke or Sakura! Hope you all REVIEWED! If any of you need me to clarify something, please tell me, I'd be more than happy to help. Okay? Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Risa headed back to her apartment, actually walking the streets to get there. She was wondering if she should watch out for Sakura or just wait and see what happens and didn't notice someone in her path.

"Watch it!" Risa lurched out of the way, receiving a glare from the man as he hurried past.

"_Ever wonder why they seem to pick on the people that are able to kill them? And have that be the reason?"_ She shook her head and continued on her way, still not watching where she was going. She sighed as she entered the apartment building, sensing unease and people outside her door. She would have ignored this if she hadn't sensed people inside her room as well. Muttering to herself about how _perfect_ this situation was, she headed upstairs. Before she turned the corner, she did a quick check as to who was there. No one she knew really, just some villagers. She was turning the corner when she heard a very familiar voice yell at the villagers.

"Hey! What are you doing?! That's Risa's room, get out, dattebayo!"

"And just what are you going to do if we don't demon scum?"

"Hah! The kid's worthless. Let's finish here and then we can take care of him!" The villagers finished rigging her apartment and turned on Naruto. Three lunged, tackling him to the ground while the others took some kunai out, getting ready to start their sick fun. Risa's eyes turned black.

"You forget your place monster. The Kyuubi vessel has no real place here." The man's statement hardly registered in her mind as she turned the corner.

"What. Are. You. Doing?" They all looked up at her and many of them smirked.

"Well, if it isn't the other monster plaguing out village. You'll have to wait your turn."

"Naruto? Why don't you fight back?" He shook his head.

"Be quiet!" One man threw a kunai at her. She let it hit her.

"Hah! She can't even dodge! This'll be easy. I'll enjoy your cries of pain." He stalked towards her, an air of confidence around him. He was about to get a rude awakening. Not everyone just takes it.

"Sorry, but I'm not one to let things like this happen." He was two feet away from her when he felt a hand on his throat and he went flying backwards.

"What the hell?! Hah! Now there's a perfect reason for the Hokage to get rid of you! Attacking the villagers!" They laughed and ran off. As much as she wanted to go after them, it was best for her to check on Naruto first.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine. Sorry they're attacking you. It's probably because of me." He smiled.

"I have a question Naruto, and I want you to answer me honestly. Why were they attacking you?"

"Um, because they hate me."

"All right. Why didn't you fight back?"

"It's not worth it. Then everything they think of me would be confirmed to them."

"Fine, one last question. What did they mean by you being the Kyuubi vessel?" Naruto's eyes widened and he inched away.

"Nothing."

"Tell me the truth."

"I can't!"

"Yes, you can."

"No!"

"Naruto!" He turned away and bolted. She growled and stopped him, ending in front of him with a vice grip on his arm.

"Tell me Naruto."

He shook his head, "I can't."

"If I promise to be honest with you as well for up to four questions, will you?"

"No."

"It can't be that bad."

"No."

"I won't tell anyone. Here, we'll talk in my apartment. I all ready sound proofed it."

"Wait! Your apartment, they-!"

"Calm down Naruto, I all ready know what they did to it. And they seem to have done a very poor job anyway." She went into her apartment and took down all the traps and bombs.

"I'll give these back to them later." She dragged him inside and made him sit down, "Now, tell me the truth."

"Can I ask my questions first, at least?"

Risa sighed, "Go ahead."

"Why did they call you monster?"

"Because they hate me. And I am, no denying that."

"No you're not!"

"Next question?"

"Why did you and your brother train with death battles?"

"Easiest way to get stronger and judge how far along we were."

"What would have happened if one of you died?"

"Then we died. That's about it. Besides, there are ways to bring someone back to life."

"Really?!"

"Yes. Next question."

"Who taught you to fight, and who's idea was it for the death matches?"

"My mother's."

"For which one?"

"Both."

"Your mother had you two fight to the death?!"

"Pretty close. We're not dead though."

"Why would she do that?"

"Does this count as your last question?"

"No."

"Fine, she wanted us to be stronger. At least my brother to be." Naruto frowned.

"Why?"

"Naruto, unless this is your last question, I don't think it's wise to ask now."

"Fine. Why do they hate you? And how come Kakashi-sensei thinks you would be able to defeat him in an actual battle even though you have very little ninja training?"

Risa's eyes darkened, "That's more than one question."

"Please?"

"Naruto, can you answer my question before I answer these? Please Naruto?" He sighed and looked away.

"They called me that because I am." His voice quavered, "The nine-tailed fox demon is sealed inside of me, making me the Kyuubi vessel." Risa froze and stared at his still form, noting how he was fighting off tears.

"_Kyuubi got sealed? And inside Naruto no less. I wonder why? And how?"_

"Naruto, can I ask a bit more? If you don't want to talk to me, that's fine." His head snapped to her.

"You don't care?"

"Of course I care. For people to hate you for that is terrible."

"But it doesn't bother you? You don't hate me?" It was her turn to be taken aback.

"Should I? As far as I know, you're not a bad kid. Can I ask you other things?"

"Yes. But first, you have to answer my questions. Why do they hate you? How come Kakashi-sensei thinks you would be able to defeat him in an actual battle even though you have very little ninja training? Those questions, remember?"

"Fine. Their hatred towards me is their business. Kakashi would be correct in saying I could defeat him, but I probably won't. I have no reason to. I happen to like him."

"That didn't answer my questions."

"Do you really want to know that badly?"

"Yes."

"Tell me how and why Kyuubi got sealed in you first."

"Fine. The Kyuubi was attacking the village and that was the only way to stop her. The Yondame sealed her into me."

"Can you speak to her?"

"I could. Why?"

"Can you tell her something for me?"

"What?"

"Tell her Risitka Lunare says hello. Now, you need to get some sleep. The mission is tomorrow." She shooed him out, saying one last sentence before she shut the door.

"Have her tell you why I would beat him." Naruto stood there, staring at the door before going into his own apartment and gathering what he would need to take on the mission. Once he had changed into nightclothes, he decided to give Kyuubi her message.

"_Kyuubi?"_

"_**Finally deciding to speak to me?"**_

"_I still don't trust you."_

"_**Then consider this conversation over."**_

"_Wait! I have a message to tell you!"_

"_**Then say it quick kit."**_

"_Okay, um. Risitka Lunare says hello. I think that was how to say the name."_

"_**Risitka? You know her?"**_

"_Risa told me to tell you that."_

"_**Risa is short for Risitka kit."**_

"_Really? Neat! She also said to have you tell me why Kakashi thinks she would be able to beat him."_

"_**And just why should I tell you kit? You wouldn't trust me anyway."**_

"_If I believe that you're not evil will you tell me?"_

"_**Ah, but you do not believe me."**_

"_Can you at least tell me why Risa wanted to say hello to you?"_ She closed her eyes.

"_**Because we know each other. Closest I have ever had for a friend."**_ She fell asleep then, pushing Naruto out of the mindscape.

"Friends?! How?! Why?! Agh! She didn't even answer my questions!" From her room, Risa chuckled and connected her mind with Naruto's. After a while she entered the mindscape herself.

"_**What is it you want now kit?"**_ Kyuubi opened her eyes to glare at Naruto. They widened when she saw Risa.

"_Nice to see you too Kyuubi. Love the welcome I get."_

"_**Hmm, you've caused quite a stir in the village. You've also managed to upset the kit."**_

"_I'm assuming you didn't tell him what I was."_

"_**No. Why?"**_

"_I told him to ask you. Thought it would be easier to speak with you as he got ready for the mission. Why didn't you tell him?"_

"_**He would not have trusted my word anyway."**_

"_Wow, the great Kyuubi is having trust issues?"_

"_**Stop mocking me child. I should have killed you when I had the chance."**_

"_That's not very nice. Beside the point as well. You should make a bargain with him. Tell him your side of the story and then he can ask me about you. For reference, why __did__ you attack Konoha?"_

"_**It's a small thing called heat child."**_ Risa couldn't hide a laugh.

"_**You are lucky I can't get to you."**_

"_I'm sorry. But why Konoha?"_

"_**A lesser demon had all ready been killed here. It was a male and had been killed while it was mating season. The place reeked of that smell."**_

"_Okay, I thought it would be something like that. You're not one to randomly attack a village. Although, that's not the excuse one would think for you."_

"_**I swear child, one more crack at me and you will die."**_

"_No, I won't. Tell Naruto though. Perhaps I'll talk to you while on the mission."_

"_**Should I also tell him you will be going?"**_

"_Sure. As long as I will still be able to hear afterwards. Bye."_ Kyuubi went back to sleep as Risa returned to herself. She could hear Naruto lightly snoring. She chuckled quietly to herself and gathered items she might need for the mission.

"_Let's see. Kunai, shurikan, hair tie, and twin swords melded into my wings. I suppose that's it. I can get food on the way if I need to, shelter there are trees or something. And I won't need to sleep unless we take about a month on this mission. I suppose that's all I need."_ She shrugged and lay down on the bed. She closed her eyes and swept the village with her mind, mainly checking for anything that would cause problems in the morning. Sensing nothing, she got back up and set about rigging her apartment to make sure no villagers got in unless they were welcome. A few hours and spells later, Risa sat back down, satisfied with her safe proofing. Her apartment was now smart enough to tell the difference between ill will on her part and just checking by. She didn't want Iruka or someone to come in just to get hit by a kunai trap or something. Besides, this was more fun and allowed her to practice her spell casting.

"_Now if anything is out of order, I'll know to read up on it. The only bad part is where I would have to go home to get the books. I wonder if I would be able to sneak in, grab some books, and sneak back out?"_ She dismissed the notion and grabbed her pack, tying it around her waist. She met up with Naruto as he was leaving his apartment.

"Hey Risa! Where are you going?"

"I'm assuming you didn't talk to Kyuubi this morning at all."

"No."

Risa sighed, "I'm going with you on your mission."

"Eh?! Really?! This'll be way cool! Dattebayo!" He grinned.

"Are you always so loud?" He laughed.

"Hey! Kyuubi didn't answer my questions last night!"

"She will. Ask her again."

"Why can't you just tell me?"

"We're going to be late Naruto, come on." Naruto pouted but quickly grinned as they left the building. They met up with Sakura and Sasuke at the gates.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm coming with you Sasuke. Hope you don't mind." Even Naruto could clearly hear her sarcasm in that. Sasuke just glared at her. A quick glance at Sakura showed another glare.

"Morning Sakura!"

"Hello."

"Shouldn't Kakashi be here?"

"Please, Kakashi-sensei is always late!"

"Hm, and here I show up early just to hear you talking about me. And it's not even that nice."

"Kakashi-sensei?!"

"Wow! You're here on time!"

"Hi. So, everyone ready?"

"Of course, dattebayo!"

"I'm assuming Risa didn't tell either you or Sasuke the rating of this mission."

"No." Kakashi looked over to her; she shrugged.

"Well, this is an A-rank mission. So be prepared. It also should take around two-weeks. Now, are you all prepared for that?"

"All right! An A-ranked mission! Yes! I can't wait to get going, dattebayo!" Kakashi sighed.

"We'll start if you're ready."

"Yes!"

"Hn."

"Ready Kakashi-sensei."

"And you Risa?"

She shrugged, "Sure."

"Then let's go." They all set out, taking there time as they traveled the roads.

"Kakashi, you never told us what the mission was."

"Really? Hm, I thought I did."

"Yeah Kakashi-sensei, what are we supposed to do?"

"Well, we have to track down a group of rogue ninja. It's a simple capture mission. Only one is needed alive, but it's better if we're able to bring them all back to Konoha. Okay? Good let's get going!" He set off; Naruto right behind him, talking about how fun this mission was going to be. Risa rolled her eyes and followed the group.

* * *

**Finally! I finally finished this chapter! I am so sorry for the wait! I hope you all enjoyed it! Check out my other stories! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!! Ja ne!**


End file.
